Road to Recovery
by JavaJunkie2013
Summary: When Jake got hurt during the fight against the newborns, Bella realizes that she loves him. Loves him not like a brother but as a lover. Not as a friend but as a partner.
1. Chapter 1

Edward was acting strange, he just killed Victoria. I was safe, shouldn't he be happy? That's when he said, "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." As soon as the words left his mouth my heart started hurting. I realized we didn't win. I don't love Edward. Now that there isn't any danger, there's nothing here. "Edward, I'm sorry too. You feel it don't you?" I asked him and he responded, "You mean the feeling like we are complete strangers?" yeah that feeling. I don't feel anything now. Do you think we aren't supposed to be together? My heart is calling for Jake. He's been hurt. Edward I'm sorry but I have to get to him. He told me to stop apologizing, and that knew the minute he came back, something about us was different. All he asks is for me, to be happy and maybe call once and awhile. I promised him I would; in return the Cullens wouldn't leave again, till it was time for them to move. They couldn't just leave again, just because Edward and I aren't together doesn't mean we can't be friends. Besides Alice is my best friend. "Edward, I really have to go. Jake needs me."

At Jake's

Standing outside was bad enough, but standing outside while the man I love was screaming in shear agony was worse. I wanted so bad to run in there and tell Carlisle to stop, you're hurting him. But Sam informed me it would be better to stay outside and wait till Dr. Cullen was finished resetting his bones. So there I stood behind Billy, hand cranked down on his shoulder. Seth came over and wrapped his arms around me and told me that I need to let go of Billy's shoulder or it's another bone that Dr. Cullen was going to have to reset too. I immediately let go and apologized to a man that has been like a father to me. He told me not to worry daughter and that he was glad I finally saw where I was supposed to be. Dr. Cullen came out and told us that Jake would be okay. By tomorrow night, he could get out of bed. He also asked who was going to be staying in his room with him to wake up and give him morphine shots. I informed Carlisle that I would be, if it was alright with Billy. Charlie had arrived by that time and raised his eyebrow. He then asked, "Bells, I'm not sure your finance would like that.'' I told Charlie, "When I heard that Jake had been hurt. I realized what feelings I had for Edward was nothing compared what I feel for Jake. So I broke off our engagement." Charlie was pleased and smiling for ear to ear. "Now if you all will excuse me, the man I love is screaming my name." Embry and Quil nudged each other and smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked inside. I reached Jake's door, I turned the nob, and opened the door. I saw Jake's right side wrapped up tight and a cast on his left leg, and his eyes were closed. I started crying. He must have heard my sobbing because he opened his eyes. And it was the most heart-breaking look in his eyes. "Bella, if you are here to break my heart you might as well do it now. I'm already broken." I started crying even more and starting blubbering, "Jake I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize how much I love you. How much I'm in love with you. I'm not here to break your heart and I plan to never break your heart again. I'm yours. I love you." He was smiling; I took it as a good sign. Then all emotion was wiped from his face and he was just staring at me. I was about to call for Dr. Cullen, just as I opened my mouth, Jake started smiling again but this time it was the biggest smile I have ever seen. His smile reminded me of a little kid on Christmas when he got exactly what he wanted. "Bells, it looks like you're stuck with me. I just imprinted on you. I love you so much. Come here." I smiled at his words. He told me he loved me and that he imprinted on me. "Bells, I wasn't kidding, come here!" I shook my head and asked, "Are you crazy? Your hurt! No way!" He smiled and held out his left hand then said, "Bella, get your cute little ass over here. There is no way in Hell I've waited three years, for you to tell me that you love me. And not get one single kiss. Now come give me a kiss, Darling." I smiled and started walking to him, I leaned down, his arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me down next to him. I laid my head on his chest, right underneath his heart. I looked up into his eyes and could not see anything but love; I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There I did what you asked." Jake leaned down and whispered in my ear, "A real kiss Bella." then he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. I immediately responded and kissed him back, he ran his tongue across my lower lip begging for entrance. I pulled back and said, "when you're not hurt, we will continue this, but there are lots of people outside about to start making their way in here." He kissed me again and whispered, "Maybe they want to watch me kiss my girlfriend?" I laughed into his kiss and said, "That's what porn was created for." as soon as Jake started laughing Quil and Embry busted through the door. Embry nudged Quil and said, "they sure didn't wait long to jump in bed together, did they Quil?" Quil smirked and said, "They didn't wait long at all. Way to go!" Jake kissed my temple and asked the boys, "why are we friends again?" They both smiled and said, "You love us." He smirked and said, "That was before I had Bella. Now I'm not sure I really need you two anymore." Quil said, "That sucks because you are stuck with the three us. Embry has to stick around in case Bella changes her mind and wants to run away with him." I laughed and looked at Embry and said, "you know that's not likely to happen and what about Kacie? She'd be heartbroken." Embry came over, pulled me off Jake's side, gave me a hug, leaned down and whispered, "You're right. I love Casey and you love Jake. Guess that's a no huh?" I smiled, looked down at Jake and said, "That's a no. But you boys stay here; keep Jake Company while I go talk to Carlisle." I leaned down and kissed Jake's cheek. He turned his head just a little and I caught his lips. I kissed him and walked out smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of Jake's room to see Carlisle and Billy talking. I walked into the living room where the two of them were talking and said. "Billy, do you mind if I steal Carlisle for a couple of seconds?" Billy smiled at me and said, "not at all my dear." Carlisle stood from the couch, walked over to me and said, "Bella, would you escort me to the car and we can discuss how to give Jake his meds." I smiled and said, "that sounds good." and we made our way outside. When we reached the car, I started feeling like I should give him and explanation, "Carlisle, can I talk to you?" He looked over and said, "Bella, you don't have to ask to speak to me. I still see you as one of my children. Esme does too. You're the first human has accepted us for what we are. Other humans accept me because of my skills in a hospital. They accept Esme as a regular housewife, when we both know Esme is nothing but regular. So Bella you should know you can talk to us about anything." I smiled just a little. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. Most of all I didn't want to hurt Edward. But when I went to save Edward something was different. I didn't see him the same and for the sake of the family. I put my own selfishness up and continued leading Edward down the road. I told myself I was happy and convinced everyone that I was really happy. When I heard Jake was hurt. That's when it sank in. I love Jacob. But I still love all of you. I hope just because I have followed my heart, that you all won't hold it against me. I hope you all remain a part of my life. Carlisle reached over to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around me and said, "Bella, you are my daughter of course I will be in your life. Now let's discuss Jake's medicine. Okay he's going to need 4mg of morphine every 3-4 hours depending on his pain level. He's not going to like the morphine it's going to make him sleepy; he'll be in and out of sleep till I reduce his morphine level to 2mg. This will probably be tomorrow. He'll most likely be walking around tomorrow, but he's going to have to use crutches for a week. Two weeks before he can start to phase again. So he is going have to remain calm. If you or Billy decides someone is going to cause unneeded anger, please keep that person away." I hugged Carlisle again, "thank you for everything. I will never be able to pay you back."


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in a recliner that I had Quil and Embry pull into Jake's room, so I could sit in his room without sitting on Jake's bed. It's about time for his first morphine shot. I'm kinda nervous to give him this first one. I've never inserted a needle into someone's arm. So I am going to have Sue come in and guide me through this first one. I got up, kissed Jake's cheek, walked out of the room to go get Sue. I walked into the living room to see Charlie and Sue sitting extremely close to each other, and Charlie had his hand on top of Sue's. I smiled I'm glad he won't be alone anymore. "Hey, am I interrupting anything daddy?" I smiled and looked at Sue, "are you going to be my new mommy?" she giggled just a little, "you ready to give Jake a morphine shot?" "I guess. Is someone ever really ready to shove a needle into someone's arm?" Sue just laughed and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a small medicine bottle and went to a drawer and pulled out a disposable syringe, and started her way back to me stopping at the couch, leaned down to give Charlie a kiss on the cheek and walked with me to Jake's room. Jake was sitting up in his bed. "Jake why aren't you laying down?" he smiled and said, "laying down makes me sleepy." I just looked at Sue and asked if she was ready? She confirmed she was. She flipped the medicine bottle upside down, shoved the syringe into the rubbery cap and pulled 4mg of morphine in the syringe and handed the all ready to go syringe over to me. I took the syringe over to Jake. Then she instructed me to wrap the rubbery string like thing on his bicep make sure to get it tight and turn the syringe so the needle into the air and push the stopper gently till a little morphine came out to ensure no air was in the medicine. Then when I was ready find a vein, insert the needle and push the stopper completely down and remove the needle. When I finished that, Sue said, "You did good Nurse Swan." She grabbed the syringe, untied the band on Jakes arm and walked out of the room. Jake smiled over at me, "come here baby. I want to hold my girl." I grabbed my blanket off the recliner, walked over to Jake's bed, took off my shoes and lay down on his unbroken side. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I love you baby, so much." I smiled up at him and said, "Jake, I love you too baby." I curled into his side and fell asleep till about 3 am, it was time for his next morphine shot. So I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the morphine out of the fridge, went to the cabinet grabbed another disposable syringe, pumped 4mg into the syringe, put the morphine back into the fridge and walked to Jake's room. I grabbed the band, walked over to his bed, wrapped the band on his bicep, shot the morphine into his vein, threw the used syringe into the trash, got back into bed and fell asleep.

They say the first night is always the hardest. I don't know how Sam was able to sit for 5 months in his guilt. Jake told me it wasn't my fault. But we both know he was lying. It is my fault he is laying in a bed, can barely move, and taking morphine to relieve the pain I caused. I should have listened to him that night of prom but my head was too far above the clouds. Now the man I love is sitting there hurt. I have to take a break. I think I'm gonna go visit Kacie. I walk down the road to Kacie's house. She opens the door before I have a chance to knock. "Hello Bella, I was wondering when you were gonna come." I hugged her and said, "Sorry, just needed some girl time."

"Bella, its fine, like I said I have been waiting for you. You have questions?" asked Kacie. Then I told her, "First, I want to know how Embry and you met." she giggled and started her story.

"Embry and I went to high school together, well till he disappeared. He was quite the lady's man, my best friends name was Desiree, and she knew I had a major crush on Em. Desiree knew everything about me, she was one of the few that knew, and I was adopted at the age of 6. And then she started telling me that Embry was no good. He was only going to get me into trouble. Embry doesn't like adopted girls. She used my biggest insecurity to her advantage. When I was 2, my biological mother put me up for adoption. Her excuse was she was I'm tired of being a mom. When I was 4 and living in a foster home, my foster dad started to abuse me, not sexually just physically and emotionally. I met my dad when I was 6; I was standing outside the courthouse with my arms crossed. I was mad because I was supposed to have a birthday party the next day. My dad got down to my level, and said "I promise you a bigger and better birthday party each year, if you just come with Me." that satisfied me and I got in the car. I remember my mom grabbing my dad's hand, looking back to me and saying, "We promise to tell you, every day, that we love you." she reached out her other hand to me. I instantly grabbed it. They told me every day till I was 20. A car accident took them from me. In their will, they gave me everything. A house, a car, 20,000 dollars and enough love to last a lifetime. My momma always said, "Darling, you won't get anywhere if you keep a frown on your face." So the day Desiree used my adoption against me. I punched her about 3 times. Embry saw this and said, "Dang woman, don't kill her." I fell right there for him. He disappeared a week later. Came back after 2 months, he was a changed man. He said he imprinted on a girl. Her name is Kacie. And the rest is history. After she told me her story, nothing seemed as bad. "Kacie, I'm sorry but you've made me realize how wonderful life is. 20 minutes ago I was going to rant about how much Jake loves me and it feels suffocating at times. But it's not abuse, it's not a car accident that killed the people I love the most. It was someone trying to tell me that they loved me. And no matter how much pain might be there its nothing too bad as long as they have that person. Thank you so much Kacie!" After hearing Kacie's story about all her trials and tribulations, nothing seemed bad anymore. Listening to Kacie seemed like an eye opener for me. Jake was hurting but he didn't care. He had the woman he loved, nothing could compare. He wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't change anything either. I'm right where I am supposed to be. Being a wolf girl, is what I am supposed to be. I was made to love Jake, and Jake was made to love me. I just walked into the house to see Jake up walking around on crutches. He hobbled over to me, smiled, and said, "Bells, I love you." I smiled, leaned up, and kissed his lips. "Jake, I am in love with you. Always and Forever." He leaned down to kiss me. "Since I can't take you out for a classy ass date yet, can we watch a movie? I'll even call Emily and ask her to cook us some food." I nodded me and said, "How about I cook your favorite dinner? And then we watch at least one movie. Can you call Embry or Quil, and ask one of them pick up some junk food and candy for the movies?" Jake nodded, leaned down, and kissed me."Baby I hope you don't mind me kissing you. I'm an injured man; Doctor's orders were get a cute little nurse to give ya some loving." I swatted his head and said, "You are a dork. But go hobble to the couch, put your leg up, and call Embry or Quil. I'm gonna start making dinner." Jake saluted me, "ma'am yes ma'am." I just walked off to the kitchen shaking my head, thinking about my dorky boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

R2R Ch 7  
Movie Night

Jake got Embry to run to the store to get the junk food. Quil was to busy playing with Clarie. Embry dropped off 3 bags of junk food, came into the kitchen, kissed my check, asked "Ready to ditch Jake and run away with me beautiful." I smiled and said, "Nope Jake's stuck with me and besides Kacie would kill me for stealing her wolf." Jake hobbled into the kitchen, "Embry, back away from my girl and my food." Embry laughed and said, "You don't scare me Crip." Jake said "Just wait until I am able to phase again, then I will scare you." Jake handed Embry $50 dollars and told him to scram he had a date tonight. I finished cooking ham steaks, mashed potatoes, country gravy and corn on the cob. Jake looked like a very happy dog. Jake and I finished eating, I took a plate into Billy, but he wasn't hungry. I left the plate anyways. I went to the kitchen started doing the dishes, Jake came up behind me, put his crutches off to the side, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. "Jake, if you keep kissing me I'm never going to finish dishes. Then we won't be having a movie night. And my whole plan of you holding me all night and giving me little kisses won't happen either." He smiled against me check and said, "Darling, I've waited 3 years to kiss you, you don't have to have plan for me to hold you all night I'll do it willingly. As for the kisses, I waited 3 years to collect them. It's going to take a few 100 years for me to finish collecting on them. So you are stuck with me holding and kissing you till we die." I turned around in his arms, leaned up, kissed him. "I have absolutely no problem with that. Let's go watch some movies."

We decided to watch The Avengers for Jake's choice and P.S. I love you for my choice. His choice was first. So we sat there curled up on Jake's tiny little couch, watching superhumans save the world. When Jake thought I wasn't paying attention he'd kiss my hair, my ear, my cheek and my lips. I really wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about Jake and my future, our house, kids, wedding, birthdays, holidays, everything I thought I never wanted. I wanted it all with Jake. Jake noticed the gears turning in my head, he stopped the movie and asked "Bella, what's on your mind?" I looked over at him, thought about lying but instead I said, "Our future." He smiled and said, "What about it? Because no matter what you are stuck with me. You wanna know what I want?" I nodded my head and he continued, "I want you as my wife, I want to have at least two kids. One girl and one boy would be nice. I want them to grow up with both a dad and a mom. Unlike us. I want to make sure they know they are loved. We'll tell that we love them at least once a day. I want a medium sized house. I want to own my own garage. I want you to do what you want to do. I want to send our kids off to live their lives. And then I want to grow old with you." I leaned into him a little bit more, "Sounds perfect." and we continued watching the movies.

AN: the next chapter is going to be set a couple months after this.


	5. Chapter 5

R2R Chapter 5  
1 month later: Dinner Date

After our first movie night, Jake and I became even more close to each other. Our dads joked about us being joined at the hip. Jake comes over to Charlie's almost every night, he will eat dinner with Charlie and me, then I will clean up the kitchen while Charlie and Jake watch whatever is on ESPN. The nights that Jake is on patrol, I go over to Billy's house, cook something for Billy and the pack members that are there. Usually Quil and Embry are there. Since Kacie is human, Embry has slowed down on phasing because he wants to spend his life with Kacie. Embry has taken a less demanding role in the pack, he is becoming the story teller of the tribe's past. And Embry talks with Billy as much as he can to learn all of the stories that Billy has been taught about the wolves and the cold ones. Its a nice life. Jake is done with his pack duties by 9:30, so while he is washing up, I warm up the dinner I made for the others, make sure that the boys have clean clothes. I pick up around the house so Jake doesn't have to do it. Jake always reminds me that its not my job to take care of them. I just shake my head and tell him, :It's practice for when we have a house of our own. Besides you have enough to worry about." He usually drops it after I tell him that. I am about to leave for the night, Jake walks me to my truck. He pushes me up against it and starts to kiss me. I melt in his arms and kiss him back. After a couple of minutes of kissing each other, he pulled back to catch a breath and whispered, "Bells, I haven't taken you on that date I promised you. Will you go out with me Friday night? Dinner and a movie?" I smile and nod me head. He smiled and said, "Sounds like a date. I'll pick you up at 6 and don't be late." I kissed him once more, before he opened my truck door and sat me in there. I waved goodbye and drove home with a smile on my face, thinking about what to where.

*Date*

I woke up around 8:30 the next morning, went downstairs to see that Charlie has already left. So I decided to clean the house for a little bit. By the time I was done with cleaning the entire house, it was about 3:30. I called Kacie and Emily to see what I should wear tonight. They both said something a little dressy. So I decided with the help of Kacie and Emily, that I would wear a gray sweater dress, legging and a black pair of ugg boots. I took a shower about another 1 hour later, when I got out of the shower, I heard the front door open and Charlie yelling, "Bells, I'm home." I yelled back telling him I was getting ready to go out with Jake and there are leftovers in the fridge. I finished getting dressed and decided that I would put on just a little bit of makeup. About another hour later, I heard a knock at the door, Charlie got up and went to answer it. Then I heard yell up the stairs again, "Bella, Jake's here. You about ready?" I yelled back saying, "Just a minute." I finished up and sprayed a little bit of purfume on while I was walking out of my bedroom door and made my way downstairs. I managed to get down the stairs without falling once, I was very proud of myself. When I got on the last step, I saw Jake standing there in a black button up shirt and black dress pants and Charlie staring at me, I immediatly decided that they thought I looked stupid, so I turned back around to make my way back upstairs to change, when I felt Jake grab my waist and pull me close. I smiled and took that as I looked okay. He whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful babygirl, I'm so lucky you are mine." and he kissed my temple. He then pulled away, but held my hand, looked at Charlie and said, "I'll take good care of her, Chief." Charlie smiled and said, "I know you will son." and we walked out the door to Embry's truck.

We arrived in Port Angles about 7, Jake pulled up to a very fancy looking resturant, I looked over at Jake and said, "Hunny, this place looks expensive, we don't have to go here, let's so somewhere less fancy." Jake grabbed my hands and looked me straight in the eye and said, "Bella, this is our fist date, I am taking you to most expensive I can afford. This is our night." I smiled and nodded my head and said, "Lets go then." Jake got out of the truck, handed the keys to valet and walked around to my side to help me out. We got inside, made our way over to the receptionist, Jake gave them his last name. I saw her looking Jake up and down and then she said, "One moment hun." I got jealous and wrapped my arms around Jake's waist, and just glared at her. Jake turned to me, gave me little kisses on my temple and whispered, "Babygirl, you dont need to be getting jealous, she's fake." I smiled and felt secure in our relationship but I still didnt losen my grip on him. We got our table about 10 minutes later. We sat down and ordered our drink. I ordered strawbery lemonade and Jake ordered a . 5 minutes later, our server came over and asked if we were ready to order, I nodded my head and told the server I want Chicken Alfredo, while Jake ordered a steak medium rare. We finished eating and Jake then drove to the movies, we decided to watch "Warm Bodies". It seemed kinda funny, becuase an ex-vampire lover and a werewolf were going to watch a movie about a zombie falling in love with a human. It was a good movie. We made our way back out to the car.

We got back to Forks about midnight. When we pulled into Charlie's driveway, Jake turned to me and said, "Babygirl, I had the time of my life tonight, but can we go sit on the porch swing? I need to talk to you...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We got out of Embry's truck and headed to the porch swing. I could feel Jakes feelings, wonders of the imprinting. He was nervous but excited at the same time. He sat down on the swing and patted the spot next to him for me to sit. I sat down he grabbed both of my hands wrapped them in his. He looked down and said, "Isabella, I love you. I hope you know how much. And I promise to love for the rest of my entire life. Remember how us falling in love was everyones joke. It's not a joke anymore. I love you. I want us to have everything our parents used to laugh about. A big white house on the beaches of la push. At least two kids. One girl and one boy. Our son to take over as alpha when I decided to settle down and finish living out our fairytale life. I want our life to be talked about as that love that stood through the tests of life. I know we are to young to get married or even engaged. I just want to promise you, that one day you will be my wife, the mother of my children. You already are the love of my life I just want you someday to have my last name. I have the ring my father gave my mother when he promised her his life. I want you to wear that ring. Even though their time was cut short. I never saw a love deeper than theirs. Till ours. Ours is everything that they had and more. Ours is destiny. So Bella, will you wear this ring as a promise of my love?"

Jake just promised the world. He just promised me a happily ever after. I want everything he just described, with Edward I didn't want anything. That's when I realized when I was "in love" with Edward, I really wasn't. That experience was teaching me how to love Jake. How to make sure I knew who was actually right for. Jake is my absolute match. He is my soul mate, my boyfriend, my bestfriend, my future. Jake looked so nervous and I don't really understand why. He should he confident that I am going to say yes. He should know how much I love him. I looked over at him, sitting and holding my hands like they were the only thing keep us together. I looked onto his eyes and said, "Jake, you know I love you right? And no matter what I say should ever make you doubt that." I saw his face fall even deeper, I think I am going to drag this out a little. "If I told you no, would you be mad?" I asked. He said, "No. Even if you say no I'm not giving up on you. And I will ask again. Bella, you are my world." I believed him. "Then you should be happy that I am saying yes." He smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen. Jake literally looked like the happiest man on the planet. I was happy because I knew that I'm the reason he was smiling like that. I knew in the moment that the road to recovery was final. We were recovered. Jake fixed my heart and in return I got his. Forever.

A/N: All that is left is an epilogue left. If the readers want one? Review and tell me?


End file.
